


Daredevil vs True Love

by BlueBioluminescence



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Not a soulmate AU, just general comic book shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBioluminescence/pseuds/BlueBioluminescence
Summary: People keep trying to show Daredevil his soulmate, Matt is honestly just trying to get by.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Daredevil vs True Love

###  Daredevil vs. True Love

Matt can’t say that he actually believes in soulmates or one true love, but he does believe in people that you learn to love over time, so much so that you can no longer imagine a life without them and, In his opinion, that is far better.

Sadly he lives in a world where magic is a thing and people that practice magic are a thing, and people that believe in soulmates are also a thing and, every so often, those two things overlap.

Matt just really wished they would stop overlapping in his vicinity because he is getting really tired of being ‘shown’ his soulmate.

———

The first time it happens it’s a young woman who Matt has just rescued from some kind of contraption that was, apparently, draining her energy to run. She is very thankful for the rescue and Matt really tries to assure her that it’s fine, it’s his job really, but, well, she is a little insistent on paying him back.

“I don’t leave debt unpaid.” She huffs at him from where he had carried her a safe distance away from where the clean-up is now happening, “there must be something I can give you.”

“There really isn’t.” Matt promises her because, well, he doesn’t actually know this woman and he is always a little cautious around magic. “A simple thanks is more than enough.” 

The silence that meets him doesn’t sound convinced. 

It drags on a while longer and Matt is very slowly inching towards the fire escapes he can smell behind him when the woman snaps her fingers. “I know!” And starts rummaging through her bag before shoving a-A mirror? Into his hands. It feels like a mirror at least. A small old-fashioned hand held kind. He runs his gloved hands around the edge of it. The frame is mostly silver by the smell of it, but he can’t tell how much without licking it which he isn’t about to do. 

“Um...thank you?” He offers, holding the thing awkwardly.

“You’re not supposed to just hold it.” The woman huffs, “it’s a mirror of love-sight. When you look into it it shows you your one true love. I think that knowledge is a fair trade for rescuing me.” And Matt lets out a soft ‘oh’

“Um. Ya. Ya alright.” He agrees because he isn’t about to tell this woman that he is blind, “ya. That sounds fair.” And then, very carefully, tilts his head down to ‘look’ into the mirror.

He is met with nothing. Obviously. But just to be sure he actually has the mirror facing the right way he runs a gloved finger just inside the edge of the frame and listens to the sound of leather on glass. Yup. Right way.

He tries to imagine what a sighted person would do when faced with the image of their ‘one-true-love’.

He lets out a soft ‘oh’ as if seeing something surprising but good, holds the mirror up a little higher as if inspecting the image or trying to memorize it, before handing it back.

“Thank you.” He says, making his voice gentle and soft. 

“Thank you for saving me.” The woman returns, “I wish you luck with your one-true-love.” And then she is gone and Matt lets out a sigh of relief.

———

The next time it happens is with a being that calls themself a ‘Cupid’ and Matt isn’t exactly sure how he managed to incur a debt from them but they are pretty insistent that they repay it. 

“I can make someone fall in love with you.” The being offers, and Matt cringes at the thought. “it only lasts twenty-four hours but if you make the most of that time by the time the arrow wears off the infatuation might have stuck.” 

“No. No. Absolutely not.” Matt says, waving his hands in front of him as if to wave off even the suggestion of it, “I’m pretty big on consent and people actually falling for me out of their own free will.”

The being hums at that, almost judgmentally which is just great, but they seem to accept Matt’s words as truth. 

“How about i show you your love ties instead?” The being offers and Matt lets out a soft, ‘um?’ In response. 

“I’m...not sure what those are?” Matt tries when the ‘um’ is met with nothing. 

“You don’t?” The Cupid huffs, “was pretty sure that information had gotten spread around by now.” And the Cupid waves their hand, disturbing the air in front of them to indicate to Matt’s own hand. “You have strings that tie you to others. In some stories they are called strings of fate. There are a lot of them on everyone but I can give you the power to see the ones associated with romantic love for a short time. Those are the red ones. The thicker the string the greater the love.” 

Matt lets out another soft ‘um.’ Before realizing, well, why not? It will probably just turn out like the woman with the mirror and, even if it doesn’t, Matt already knows all the people he is in love with so it’s not exactly going to be a big revelation. “Alright.” He agrees and feels a sudden prick in his shoulder of an arrow that disintegrates a moment later.

“There you go! Happy tracking!” The Cupid tells him and vanishes in a puff of rose-scent.

Matt waits, standing still for a long moment, blinks his eyes a few times to make sure they are actually open, and brings his hand up in front of his face.

He is met with the smell and sound of leather, the shifting of Kevlar, that creaking of his knuckles and joints as he flexes his fingers.

But no sight and no strings.

He hums, not surprised in the least, and goes home.

————

There are others. A man that gifts him the ability to ‘sense’ auras for a short time, telling him the aura that matches his own is, apparently, his soulmate. only by ‘sense’ he apparently actually meant ‘see’ and so that doesn’t work.

There is a wizard that lets him glance into what he is pretty sure is some kind of pool of magic, but mostly just smells like the air before a thunderstorm, in order to ‘view the person he ends up with’ which, again, does not work but Matt thinks he acts appropriately surprised and thankful. 

There is a young girl that apparently has some magic cards that reveal the face of your one true love when you pick from the pack and, again, Matt makes sure he is appropriately shocked and then grateful as he hands the card he cannot see back to her.

On and on it goes and, really, Matt’s just thankful he doesn’t actually believe in any of this stuff or it might start giving him a complex. 

———

It turns out good guys and/or innocent bystanders aren’t the only ones who believe in the whole true love or have the ability to ‘see’ who someone loves.

Matt has all of five seconds to panic as he realizes this; his latest villain of the day’s threat sinking in just before she is letting out an angry “what!?”

Matt stays very very still.

“But how?! How can this be!” He feels a tingling over his body again and he flinches, recognizing the sensation from before.

“Having some problems?” He offers, trying to tell if she is distracted enough for him to break out. She may have bound him with uncuttable magic rope but the chair he is tied to feels pretty damn flimsy. 

“It makes no sense! Everyone! Everyone has someone they care for, no matter how small! but yours-your  _ image!  _ It’s just black!” 

And, ah, that actually makes a lot of sense now that he thinks about it.

“Sorry?” Matt offers and then he is breaking the chair out from under him and tackling the spell caster to the ground as the ropes fall loose.

He heads home after, thinking of all the people that have tried to ‘show’ him his true love and has to wonder if every single one of those had been just black nothingness like this one apparently was. It seems appropriate really.

He takes out his phone half way home to call Foggy and waits for the sleepy “if you are in a dumpster somewhere I am going to be so upset.” Which just has Matt laughing.

“Not tonight Fogs, but I do have a story. Dinner at my place?” He offers and laughs again when Foggy grumbles about how eating at 1 am is not dinner but that he will be over in twenty.

Really, Matt thinks as he hangs up the phone and lets himself into his apartment, he is thankful that none of the ‘find your soulmate’ offers have ever actually worked. He is pretty sure the relationships he built from the ground up without any promises or expectations are far better than anything ‘destiny’ or ‘fate’ could have ever thrown his way anyway. 


End file.
